Legend of Zelda: Nefaru and the Ancient Darkness
by Ikanian
Summary: Chapter 4 IS UP!!! Finally. Zelda and Link arive in the temple of time and head to the castle to seek the old women.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the people, places, things etc. from The Legend of Zelda. My characters are, however, my characters.  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place 10 years after Link is returned to his youth at the end of Ocarina of Time. This story might contain spoilers.  
  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
  
Nefaru and the Ancient Darkness  
  
"Never in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine something like this happening. Even now it is still hard to take in. What have I done in my lifetime to deserve this fate? I do not wish to die alone. I'm supposed to be the Hero of Time, and not even I have the strength to move forward to stop this from happening. Now it feels as if my soul has been ripped from my body. Even in my dreams I have felt more awake. Please fair goddesses, help me! I'm going to try again, but fear I will die. Please give me strength to survive."  
  
These are the thoughts of Link before he discovers something with the help of the goddesses. Even before this evil, Link was merely nothing. This evil would, and will most likely destroy everything. My name is Ian. It's a been a long journey to this point, and even I feel as weak as Link. Who is Ian exactly? You will find out soon enough…soon enough you'll understand…understand the story which will forever be on the tips of every man, women and child's tounge throughout Hyrule and Termina alike. The story of Nefaru and the Ancient Darkness. 


	2. The Deku Tree Sprout

The Deku Tree Sprout  
  
  
  
"…..Link!…..wake up…hey mister, c'mon…wake up…." a soft voice whispered through the air. The night was so calm, it almost seemed as if you could hear the people all the way in Kakariko Village snore. The floor creaked as the person snuck across the tree house to Link's bed.  
  
"LINK!!!!!!" yelled Mido while shaking Link after failed attempts at quietly waking him up. Link didn't budge. He didn't flinch. He just laid there in his deep trance of sleep. Then all of the sudden, Link's eyes flew open, and he swung his arms up clutching the collar of Mido's tunic, and spun around to throw him on the ground and rolled out of bed on top of him. Mido, stunned, stared into Link's eyes which looked filled with the fire's of hell.  
  
"Ih……ih….it's me, Mido!" yelled a very, very startled Mido. Link then shook his head as if he was coming out of his sleeping trance. Link looked around, realizing what must have happened by the look on Mido's face and his crumpled up tunic, and got up on the bed. Link then sat there as he was waking up and looked around as Mido pulled up a chair next to Link's bed.  
  
"My apologies dear friend. I didn't mean you any harm." said a guilty looking Link.  
  
"I…its ok, Link. I'm fine now. Just startled me a little is all."  
  
"Startled you? You come over here shaking me and screaming at this hour of night, and you are the startled one? What in the hell are you doing here this late anyways."  
  
"I came to tell you that the Deku Sprout needed to speak with you. He told me to come get you as soon as I could."  
  
"Any idea what this is about?"  
  
"No, but everything the Deku Tree family tells me, I don't want to hear. It always ends up in chaos and havoc. I think I'm better off not knowing."  
  
"Alright. Well, wait out side while I dress and get together some things, should take no more than ten minutes."  
  
"Okie dokie!"  
  
Link went over to his dresser and pulled out his tunic and put it on. He then put on his boots, gauntlets, quiver, bomb bag, and of coarse, his magic sack which Link would never in a million years be able to carry all of his weaponry and utilities without. He then latched his shield onto his back. As he picked up the Master Sword, he stopped and held the legendary blade up into the moonlight and looked at his reflection in the cold steel. He was now ready for anything the Deku Sprout could tell him.  
  
Link walked out onto his porch and then proceeded to climb down the ladder to the ground. He and Mido glanced at each other for a second, then both nodded there heads as if saying "I'm ready, lets go". Mido and Link didn't talk much while they were walking, but Link looked at the sky a lot. He was looking at the clouds. Usually they are bright, white and soft like cucco feathers, but tonight they where a shade of light gray with streaks of black running through them. The sky looked like a giant, beautiful oil painting.  
  
As they approached the end of the short winding tunnel leading to the Deku Sprout, Link could see him in the distance. When you are near the Deku Sprout, you feel a certain energy and happiness and it just brings the best out of you. It is a wonderful experience. Though the Deku Sprout isn't that old, the seeds of knowledge and of time were passed down by his father. He is just as wise, if not wiser than the tree before him. He was quickly taken in and respected by the Kokiri following the fall of Ganondorf. Now they treat him like a father.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head on back, Link. Take care. Ohhhh, and if you do wind up having to go somewhere and doing something crazy, please be careful. I wouldn't know what to tell Saria if you were to harm yourself." said a sarcastic Mido.  
  
Mido and Link had became good friends, but Mido was still a tad jealous on Saria's crush on Link  
  
"I don't know how to take that, but thank you anyways. I'll be alright, you know me."  
  
"Exactly! Later mister…"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Link then turned as Mido ran off, and he started walking towards the Deku Sprout. As Link approached, he noticed a instigating smirk on the face of the Deku Sprout. He looked as if he knew something that would embarrass Link. Deep down Link wanted to just get it over with, but instead just came closer, and casually and calmly spoke to the tree.  
  
"Hello great one, you called for me!?"  
  
"Ahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face. You looked as if you wanted to turn around and run. Anyways, you probably came here expecting me to tell you Hyrule was about to be attacked, but you can relax. I just received this letter from Princess Zelda that said urgent on it, so I thought I should get it to you as soon as possible."  
  
The Deku Sprout then shook his branches and the letter came floating down, like a leaf falling to the ground, swaying back and forth and turning around and around. Link then jumped up and caught it as it came closer. He then opened it, then read:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Link,  
  
Meet me in Lake Hylia, by the tree in the middle of the lake, on the island. I have to tell you of an occurrence that happened earlier at the castle gates. Sorry for wanting to meet you so late, but the guards would never have let me out this late, so I had to sneak out. Please be there as soon as you can, I will be waiting.  
  
Always,  
  
Princess Zelda  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"I think you know what you must do. Go now to see the Princess, for my senses are telling me this could be something of great importance." advised the Deku Sprout.  
  
"Yes sir!" replied Link.  
  
Without hesitation, Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, and played the Serenade of Water. As Link finished the last note, the sky started opening up, and down came a blue light and sucked him up. Whenever you get warped somewhere, the feeling is intense. It is like hot water flowing through your veins, and your spinning very fast. It seems as if you are in there forever, but in reality, it is just a matter of seconds.  
  
As Link floated down from the sky and landed on the Water Medallion, he turned to see Zelda looking off into the water. Lake Hylia was such a awesome place to visit. The water is crystal clear and blue, and the moonlight reflecting off it was just breathtaking. He walked over to her calmly.  
  
"Zelda, what is it you needed to speak with me about?"  
  
Princess Zelda turned around, somewhat startled. She took a deep breathe, and sighed.  
  
"There's something you must know. Link, this elderly women came to the castle today, yelling and screaming about how she needed to talk to the Hero of Time. She was shouting something about the truth, the truth about…Link, she said she knows something about your father. The guards took her away to the dungeon. I thought I should talk to you before I released her and brought you two together."  
  
"Well lets go… lets go talk to this women. I want to know about my father, I've never ever heard anything about him. This could be incredible.," replied a very happy and excited Link.  
  
Zelda then tipped her head down, and looked sadden.  
  
"I wanted to hear what this women had to say, but I was only in a window in the castle tower. So I used a little of my telepathic abilities. Link, this women isn't just a women, or a person for that matter." Zelda sighs. "She is…….."  
  
Well, there ya have it. First chapter up and complete. Please review and I'll get the second chapter up as soon as possible. 


	3. Evil Realm/Darkness Grows

Evil Realm/Darkness Grows  
  
"I wanted to hear what this women had to say, but I was only in a window in the castle tower. So I used a little of my telepathic abilities. Link, this women isn't just a women, or a person for that matter." Zelda sighs. "She is a Goddess!" Zelda paused as she noticed the confused expression on Link's face. "Or at least she used to be. It was weird, it is almost as if she is in-between being Hylian, and a Goddess."  
  
"That sounds crazy Zelda, there is now way such a being could walk amongst us. If she was a Goddess, why couldn't she just come to me being as she would know all."  
  
"That's what I don't understand, believe me Link, I'm more confused than you are. I'm just asking you to please believe me, I feel something terrible might happen if we ignore this" Zelda said with concern.  
  
"Alright then, grab hold of my waist. I will use the Ocarina to travel to the Temple of Time, that way we can get there quicker."  
  
"Okay." said Zelda as she placed her arms around Links waist.  
  
As the flowing melody of the Prelude of Light echoed about the Lake's wall's , the blue light once again surrounded Link, and Zelda, and they were transported to the Temple of Time.  
  
Meanwhile…in the Evil Realm…  
  
"Curse this damned place. I walk through this pit of hell all day, everyday and still have nothing to show. That fool will pay for what has happened to me. I will not rest until I find a way out of here an Hyrule is MINE!" said a tortured soul.  
  
He then stopped to sit on a bench to take a quick breather. He looked around and seen nothing but ruins and lost souls. This is where all evil is sent when killed in Hyrule. The evil creatures then spend an eternity walking lifelessly around, fighting for food, and often fighting each other for supremacy of the pit of death. The man then looked in the distance in front of him and noticed a very tall, muscular and very ancient looking man wearing a few shards of armor and a loin cloth. He noticed this figure using magic attacks, attacking the barriers of the Evil Realm.  
  
Suspicious of this man's plan, Ganondorf walked towards the man to question him of his activities. When he approached, the mysterious man seemed even larger than he had previously been. As soon as he was within speaking distance, he started to talk..  
  
"What are you doi….!?" he was cut off…  
  
"SILENCE!!! I sense a great aura of evil in your presence, not as strong as I, but strong enough!" said this towering man in a suggestive voice.  
  
"Strong enough for what?"  
  
"Strong enough to finally break thy barrier of this torturous realm with our powers combined. My name is NEFARU! Ruler of all Ademya. I was sent here centuries ago when slayed by a nuisance. I knew he would kill me, but we killed each other with our last breath's. When I appeared here, I quickly took over and slayed any opposing soul. In this realm, you get a second chance, if slain here, you will die forever. Anyways, I took over and I stroke fear into every wondering soul. I soon thereafter isolated myself and began attacking this wall, and at times, calling upon those who fear me to help. But they lack the magic power that can help me….the power that lies in you! Will you accompany me in the escape of this realm? I must escape and find the sacred relic, Trimundi. The rewards I can offer will be abundant and plentiful."  
  
Ganondorf then evilly smirked and replied "YES!"  
  
And with that, they began hacking and attacking the barriers that contained them. Little did Ganondorf know what he just got himself into… he would soon curse the day that he stood side by side with Nefaru. 


	4. Seeking The Old Women

Seeking the Old Women  
  
  
  
The bright blue light dimmed and eventually faded as Link and Zelda neared the ground upon arrival in the Temple of Time. After a minute of relaxing, Link reminded Zelda of the task at hand, and they left the doors of the sacred temple. Once outside, Zelda told Link they should take the path behind the temple to the castle, that way they wouldn't cause any commotion walking through the town, she was the princess after all.  
  
"I wish someone would have told me about this path when I needed to see you many years ago. Instead I had to tip toe around the front of the castle, risking my neck" said a sarcastic Link.  
  
"This path was blocked off up until a few years ago, once peace was restored, they opened it back up since no one rarely comes back here, so stop your whining." said Zelda.  
  
"Yeah yeah….anyways, what are we going to do once we get up there? We cant just walk in and go to the dungeon."  
  
"I know, I figured we would go in through a hidden path in the garden just outside the castle walls. We might have to climb down, when I was little I was digging out there and I almost fell through…so I covered it up incase I would ever need to sneak down there. Good thing I did, huh Link?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They then fell silent as they approached the garden. They snuck around quietly and walked softly, they didn't want to get caught, nor fall down the hole on accident.  
  
"Found it!" yelled Zelda. "I'll go down first, then you come down after me. I will light the torch that should be near by where we land. Alright!? Here I go."  
  
As she started climbing down, Link looked around with wide eyes, making sure not to be caught off guard by, well, a guard. Zelda slowly started to disappear as she climbed down the hole, it looked like she was being ate by the darkness.  
  
"Link, its dark down here, I cant see a thing."  
  
"Stay low, and near the side of the wall you climbed down and don't move a inch."  
  
Link then pulled out his bow, and reached for a fire arrow out of his quiver. He arched the bow string back and aimed low, then he let it go, cutting the air with sharp precision.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me Link? I felt that fly right near my head. Could it have been any closer, Hero?" said a nervous, yet sarcastic Zelda.  
  
"Pick it up by the feather end and use that to find the torch Zelda, I'm on my way down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Link reached the bottom, the dank and musty dungeon lit up a little. It almost seemed as if the dungeon grew darker with gloom. They both looked at each other, then headed off towards the main corridor of the dungeon. Once they got there, Zelda pointed at a cell with an old women sitting in her chair facing the wall.  
  
"That's her. Go talk to her Link, I will be over here, if you need me, just let me know." said Zelda.  
  
Link nodded and started walking closer to the cell. As he approached, the woman seemed lifeless, not moving a muscle. She then tilted her head up, and to the side. Link then dug down and tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"I knew you would come see me, Link. It is your destiny." said the old women.  
  
She then turned around and looked Link in the eyes with a welcome stare. She looked very old and tiresome. Her presence was amazing, Link felt overwhelmed standing before her.  
  
"My name, Link, is Aria. I came her to tell you about your father when the guards became hostile and locked me in here. Before I tell you anything about your father, I wish to tell you a story, would you listen?"  
  
"Of coarse, but…" Link was cut off.  
  
"Very well then, here it goes…" 


End file.
